Snowfall
by lazypadawan
Summary: A snowy day on Coruscant brings back wintery romantic memories for Padmé.


**Snowfall**

The young Senator stood before her office window, hypnotized by the haze of snowflakes blanketing Coruscant's megalopolis. The snowstorm draped the skyscrapers in purifying white, though Padmé knew from experience that the planet's usual dirt and grime would make the snow a dirty, slushy mess in no time. She felt it was an appropriate metaphor for the galaxy's capital, corrupting everything it touched.

Nevertheless, the snowfall bade memories of her holiday back home with family on Naboo. She had returned to her family's place in the village where she'd grown up before moving to Theed. The Naberrie clan preferred holiday times there than in the city. Despite war raging for a second year and the political chaos it caused in the Senate, Padmé had been fortunate enough to be able to travel to Naboo. There had been a close call with a viral attack the Separatists unleashed on one of its moons, one the Jedi had stopped.

This last visit was even more special because Ani had been home with her. Not as her husband, of course, but her family invited him after she let it slip he would have some leave from his duties. They were glad to see him when he turned up unexpectedly the year before and they were more than happy to have him visit again. Her father Ruwee said the family would always be grateful to Ani for protecting his "baby girl," his nickname for Padmé.

The respite was beneficial to him, leaving behind temporarily the horrors and stresses of battle. Her family made no mention of it. So for few blissful days, he got to enjoy the comforts of home and family, playing with the nieces, helping her mother Jobal in the kitchen, helping her father decorate. The girls were thrilled to see Artoo again and were enthralled with the "new" droid, the one who could speak. Threepio had been given strict orders not to mention or discuss the marriage and to Padmé's relief, the talky droid obeyed.

The downside was that there was little opportunity for time alone, but being together meant more to Padmé and Anakin than anything else. Nevertheless, one afternoon just the two of them had been able to steal time away for a walk in the newly-fallen snow.

Once they were away from the house, he quickly pulled her to him for a long, deep kiss. It warmed her in a way her heavy woolen cloak could not. They walked along snow-frosted paths, talking and generally enjoying the wintry beauty of their surroundings. Eventually their mood became playful. They chased each other around the barren trees, throwing snowballs at one another. He chased after her when she unsuccessfully attempted to stuff a snowball down his shirt. With his long strides, he caught her rather quickly. She slipped and fell down laughing, pulling him down on top of her. He was laughing as hard as he did that seemingly long ago day in the meadow when they were first falling in love. For a brief moment, the was the boyish carefree young man again. It was a sight that warmed her heart and broke it at the same time. When their laughter faded, she framed his face in her hands and kissed him. The kiss brougth time to a standstill, until Threepio stumbled upon them. He had been sent out with Artoo to call them into supper. He got up off of her and gently pulled her to her feet. They walked back to the family home, holding hands as Threepio nattered on about humans catching a chill and getting sick.

"We're going to have to tell them sometime, Ani," she'd whispered.

"I know," he'd said wistfully. "I don't like keeping this from them any more than you do."

"But we can't...not now," she said, predicting his thoughts.

Sadly, he shook his head. And she was willing to let it go because she knew the Jedi needed him and the Republic needed him too much to risk revealing their marriage to even her family.

But she'd drowned her doubts in cider and song as the family gathered after opening their gifts. If that had been the most she could hope for, it was enough to warm her heart even now on this cold day in the capital.


End file.
